Never say never
by Quileute-girl1994
Summary: after breakibng dawn a new girl comes into play named Kara willson... and she just found out that billy was her father?


**I do not own twilight or any of it's character's. sorry this is my firs fan fic so please be kind**

There was a girl paceing out side of her house. she never even guessed that this day would come, where her entire world would come crashing down on her. she had just recived news that she was adopted. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the chair that always sat on their front porch. she looked up at the sky and a cirtain look came into her eye's and she stood up and went inside. she looked at her "mother and father' "i want to move to forks... i need to meet my parents" she told them... and thats where her story begins.

this girl's name is kara and today her life will change for ever. she has no idea what she is going to do but now she has to find out whether or not she was going to stay with the people who raised her or see if her real parent will take her in. she sighed as her parents nodded and she went up stairs to pack her things, once she had her things pack she loaded her car and hugged the her mom and dad and got into her car, her dad drove her car to the airport and hugged her goodbye then she was gone. she borded the plain and got in her seat. she had the window she had her frightened a little, she hated flying. once the plain landed she saw two Quileute people waiting for her. she stood there looking at them "are you Kara?" one boy asked and she nodded "and you are?' she asked them and one guy smirked "I'm quil Ateara and This is Sam Uley, we are here to tak you to you house" quil said before sam opened his mouth and kara let out a small giggle as sam smack quil on the back of his head "ok come on" sam said and begain walking. kara picked up her bag but quil beat her to it and she smirked and walked ahead of him keeping quiet she had no idea where they where going or how they where going to get there. she paused for a minute seeing a truck and she sighed climbing in bewtween the two boys they questioned her about everything, her age, her weight even her verginity... thats when she stopped talking completly and stared out the windsheild (well glared actually) and the boys got quiet... she was shaking slightly but took a deep breath and it went away. ever since she turned ten she would shake like that when she got real mad. but for some reason being around these two made it worse. as they pulled up to a house she sighed slightly and got out looking around she had no idea of what was to come next. Quil got out of the car and turned toward her to help her out. once her feet were on the grond she sighed and looked up at a old red house, a tall boy with short hair came out and walked up to her "you must be kara. i'm jacob...you half brother" he told her and she froze she looked at him for a minute and shook her head, jacob razed an eyebrow and chuckled waving sam and quil to follow him. they followed him in side and kara watched them. she looked back the way they had came and sighed. "Hey are you coming or not?" jacob yelled and she looked back at him and walked up the step's and went inside to see a man in a wheelchair come toward her "Kara" she nodded not saying anything the man smiled his eye's crinkiled as he sis. he put put his hand and she took it. "my names billy, how cariie?" he asked and Kara looked at him for a minute "Mom's fine she's... she's talked so little about you..." she told him and felt all the guys eye's where on her making her blush.

she sighed and the boys took their cue and left. Billy nodded to a chair and she sat down and continued to looked looked at her "i knever knew carrie gave birth to you and im sorry but, it's not like i didnt wat you... it's just-" she cut him off "billy it's fine my mom said my father never knew about me and i was fine about that... till mom got some tests done..." she pause for a minute and looked down "im not carrie's daughter... and she's dying" she told him and looked up to see the shock on his face...

_**PLEASE REVIEW I SOON AS I GET SOME ILL POST THE NEW CHAPTER WHERE PAUL COMES IN**_


End file.
